Forbidden
by Aelthar
Summary: Forbidden Feelings can bring the hardest falls... TechxOC. Don't like it, lump it.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Anthro/Human Love. Don't like it, Don't read it. I put this in the Teen section because, even though it pains me not to do so, I'm not going to add sex. I'll just... jump around the gooey parts.

Welcome to my first Loonatics Unleashed Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.

_Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed belongs to the wonderful people at Warner Brothers, not me._

Also, don't comment if you're going to flame my story. I know that I often put a different personality in the characters, but that's because this is MY story. I'll write it how I want, and the characters will act in a way that pleases me.

Now that we have that settled! Lets get on with the story!

* * *

****

**Chapter One: The Beginning...**

Everyone knew that anthro/human relationships weren't allowed. Acmetropolis had passed that law years before the comet had hit the Earth. It was unheard of for the hybrids to breed with anything but one of their own. Even with their intellect - which often exceeded that of a human - they were considered to be the inferior specie.

_One Year Before the Comet Hits Acmetropolis._

Tech E. Coyote sat at his computer desk, absent-mindedly tapping away at the keyboard. His fingers flew across each of the individual letters and numbers, occasionally sweeping over the spacebar. He donned a white laboratory coat, and the name tag pinned to his chest proved that he was, indeed, a scientist.

Misunderstood, overlooked, disregarded, his superiors seldom found the time to view his unique inventions.

He could hear them talking, muttering. Words that were inaudible, even for him. Finally, the door to his laboratory, though it could hardly be called that due to the lack of equipment, slid open. Two tall men walked in, both with distinguishing handlebar moustaches that dangled far past their lower lip.

"Mister Coyote," One of them said, offering his hand to the hybrid. Tech took it, giving a toothy grin to his visitors.

"What can I do you for?" He asked, taking the humans hand and shaking it enthusiastically. The human instantly lessened his grip, and retreated from the gesture.

"Mister Coyote, we have a proposition for you." The second male spoke up, pushing half-moon glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We are aware that you have invented things that may well be useful in our modern society--"

"That's right, sir!" Tech reached onto his desk, furred hands groping blindly for the blueprints of some of his most recent ideas. "I was thinking of a robot that washes dishes for you! But not just that, it dries, waxes, polishes, and puts them away. It'll save more time than ever, so people will be able to socialise more and have more time to do leisure activities--"

It was obvious that the Coyote was excited. Finally, he was being given a chance to present his ideas to some of the highest ranking scientists in his building. Or, so he thought.

"Actually, Mister Coyote, we wanted to make a deal." The two scientists glanced at each other, exchanging hidden grins.

Tech watched them, suddenly suspicious of their ulterior motives. "What kind of deal?" He asked, his tone suddenly wary and low.

"Well… We have an intern, but she doesn't really fit in anywhere, you see." He paused. "And since all of the others are doing real-- I mean, are working on an important project, we wanted to know if you would take her on for a few months."

Tech rolled his eyes, suddenly aware that they were trying to dump a newbie on him. He would have groaned, if it wasn't for the urging stares that the double-act were giving him.

"Fine…" He muttered. "I'll take her on. You never know, she could be the next… Einstein."

The scientists laughed in unison, guffawing as if Tech had said the funniest joke they had ever heard.

"That's a good one, Mister Coyote." One of them said with a grin. "There hasn't been anyone as smart as Einstein for eight hundred years!" And, still chortling, they left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Well… We have an intern, but she doesn't really fit in anywhere, you see."

Tech rolled his eyes, suddenly aware that they were trying to dump a newbie on him. He would have groaned, if it wasn't for the urging stares that the double-act were giving him.

"Fine…" He muttered. "I'll take her on."

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

The day passed without any more interruptions, and Tech was left wondering if they had been joking about him taking on an intern. Interns were inexperienced and slow. He hadn't seen one yet that could outperform anyone in the building. Including the lowly cleaning ladies.

The end of the day finally reached his large ears when there was some commotion outside. It was always the same. Scientists fighting over hooks to hang their coats on. Humans made him laugh. Standing up, he began to slowly pile bits of paper on top of each other, before placing them neatly into a draw. His door slid open again.

"Mister Coyote?" A voice called through the laboratory.

Looking up from his paperwork, Tech stood and approached the half-open door. "I knew it." He said, smiling slightly. "You guys were just winding me up. There is no inter--"

A very slight figure slipped through the opening in the door, followed by the second scientist that donned a thick top lip of whiskers.

"This," He gestured half-heartedly to the female who had entered before him, "Is Skye Torii. You'll be teaching her everything you know over the next few months." He said.

Tech looked at the young human girl, remaining emotionless. When he returned his persistent gaze to the first scientist that had entered, he spoke. "So what do I get?" He asked. "What's on my side of the bargain."

With a grin, the scientist knew he had Tech. "You get a bigger laboratory. We're giving you the opportunity to build a prototype of one of your inventions." He paused. "If we like it, then we'll see what we can do."

Tech was speechless for a second. "A new… Laboratory…?" He whispered, gob smacked at the gesture. "Thank you!" His lips curled into a never-ending grin, and he approached his desk. "Tell me when I can move in!" He packed his things away, almost forgetting about the girl who was waiting for him.


End file.
